The known gateway servers which support communication between client nodes and provider servers require customization for configuring the gateway for adapting between the different protocols of the client peer nodes and provider's servers.
Diameter protocol is a flexible signaling protocol and can be dynamically customized and adjusted by the user according to his needs, by using Vendor Specific Attribute Value Pairs (AVP's).
This flexibility is one on the driving forces for Diameter protocol adoption. From the other hand, it introduces a large base of interoperability and security issues for telecommunication service providers implementing Diameter based functionalities in their networks with Diameter based interfaces.
When Diameter based signaling is performed between different telecommunication service providers—process named roaming, there is no guarantee that the network functionality that was validated in its home domain will perform reliably and securely for signaling incoming from other telecommunication service providers.
Since Diameter based roaming signaling is widely adopted, a home network is expected to receive Diameter commands from other networks (other telecommunication service providers) with varying messages structure, content types and content values. These introduce both security and interoperability problem.